AkuFemRoku stories
by Reselen
Summary: Various Axel X Female Roxas oneshots
1. The Bet

Summary: Roxas makes a bet with Axel and loses

Why? Why did Roxas make a bet with Axel? Maybe she was just too cocky after taking down a huge heartless? Or maybe she had a blonde moment? Whatever the reason why she did, she lost anyway. It was a simple bet, nothing too hard. They were sitting on the clock tower, eating sea salt icecream, talking about nothing in particular. "Hey Roxas" Axel said. She looked over. "What is it?"she asked. He smirked. "Want to make a bet?"he asked. She tilted her head. "A bet? Like what?" she asked. "I bet I can throw my icecream stick at that Seifer kid from here"he said. She looked to see Seifer by the fence talking to Rei, Fuu, and Vivi. 'There's no way he'll make it' she thought. "Okay, you're on Axel. What's the wager?"she said, slightly excited.

He thought for a moment. "If you win I'll buy sea salt icecream for you whenever you feel like it for a week"he said. "Seriously?" she said shocked. Why wouldn't she like that? Getting her favorite treat whenever she wanted AND not paying for it sounded great. "Yeah, seriously. But if you lose you have to wear an outfit I get you for tomorrow's day off. That's 24 hours, got it memorized?"he says. Roxas didn't know if that was good, or bad. Good since one day verses the week. Bad if it looked weird or silly. "Okay, sounds good" she finally said. "No take backs?" he asked. "No way!"Roxas said confidently. Axel stood up and got ready. He threw the icecream stick in the direction of the unsuspecting victom. The flying piece of wood hit Seifer right on the forehead."What?"Roxas said in disbelief. "Looks like I win"he says.

The next day, or about two in the morning, Axel was pounding at her door. She got up half asleep and opened the door. Axel shoved an outfit at her. "I found something!"he said. "Uh...Okay. I'm going back to bed"she said and shut the door. She went back to bed after putting the outfit somewhere. She was too damn tired to care. In the morning when she was actually awake though she REALLY regreted making a bet with Axel. The outfit, which she tossed on the end on the bed, was just unbelieveable. There was a dark red shirt with two black belts on it, and was low enough for someone to look down her shirt. And a black skirt that went below her ankles. There was a pair of red stalkings with a red and black checkerboard pattern on the top, which matched the black boots. Along with all that there was a belt choker, a black and white checkerboard wristband, and a black ring.*

Where'd he find an outfit like this? Moreover, where did he find it in two in the morning? She got dressed into it and peaked out of her room. "Oh good, you'"Axel said. The red head must've been waiting...Damn! "This is weird..."she said, pulling her skirt. "You look cute"he said. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the Grey area. If she had a heart she'd be embarrised, but it's a good thing she doesn't. She sat on one of the couches with her arms crossed. "Oh don't feel that bad Roxas. Everyone here has lost a bed at least once. One time Xigbar made me dress up as a banana"Demyx said. It seemed to help a little. Roxas relaxed. "Oh and this one time when Larxene lost a bet to Luxord she had to-"he said. Larxene slapped him before he could finish. "Shut up before I slit your throat open with a knife"she said. Demyx seemed almost scared. "Um, I have to go!"he said. He ran off faster than ever.

The two girls looked at each other. "He was smart to run"Larxene said, crossing her arms. "So uh..."Roxas said. She was afraid to ask, but curiosity got the better of her. "... What happened when you lost a bet?"she asked. The older blonde let out an evil chuckle. "Let's just say it's not for young ears. Then again, it might end up happening to you. Axel is the kind of guy to do that" she said. The younger blonde looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"she asked. (Roxas blonde moment!) "You'll find out another time" Larxene said as she walked away. What the hell was she talking about? After awhile Saix walked over. "Roxas"he said. "What?"she asked. "Why are you wearing this?"he asked. "She lost a bet with Axel"Marluxia said, waving a rose around. "Figures... Roxas, go change. What would Xemnas say if he saw one of the members of Organization XIII dressed like that?"he said.

"He'd enjoy it"Axel said, leaning on the couch above Roxas. Saix hit Axel with the clipboard. "That's no way to talk about the Superior. Roxas, go change. I want you out of that ridiculus outfit. Axel, I don't care if it's a bet, she's not wearing that"the blue haired man said. "Oh alright, I'll get her out of this outfit"Axel said. Marluxia laughed a little. Axel dragged Roxas out of the room. "Come on Roxas, let's get rid of these clothes"Axel said. Everyone heard a door shut and lock. Later Roxas found out what Larxene ment.

*I made a picture of it, which can be seen here (remove all •s)- •.com/art/•Female-Roxas-267246467?qo=0&catpath=•gallery:kohakuume6:31032828&•order=0&offset=0

I came up with this out of no where when listening to the Vocaloid song Rolling Girl (Haku's version) and looking at Kingdom Hearts pictures. I guess it can go for normal Roxas too.


	2. Underwear

Summary: Roxas hates the school summer uniform.

* * *

><p>School sucks. Everyone knew it. Even Roxas. Grumpy teachers, difficult classwork, annoying homework…stuff like that. The temperature was getting warmer, and that was what she dreaded the most.<p>

In Twilight High had everyone wear a uniform. And when it was cold out girls had to wear pants. That was fine. When it got hotter out girls could wear skirts again. And THIS is where the problem was. That damn skirt.

She liked the pants. She'd prefer to wear those but…rules are rules.

Skirts where okay for the most part. But what annoyed her was the length.

It wasn't too long. It was kind of short. So short that if she were to bend over to pick something up then her underwear could be seen. And to make it worse…

She was friends with Axel.

He'd say something about her underwear. Friend or not he was a pervert. She'd slap him for it

And worst of all…

The absolute worst…

Was when he lifted her skirt up to see her underwear.

And to make it absolutely horrible…

He made a game.

It was called the "Guess-what-panties-Roxas-is-wearing-today" game.

Why? Why would he torture her?

One day she decided to get payback. Payback for every time he played that game.

Revenge

She had him against the lockers. Her hands were on his belt. She held back her laughter. And the other students watched. Theirs and Axel's minds were going places.

She undid his belt, causing him to blush. Some students ran off.

And then she did something unexpected.

She stopped and began to walk away. He tried calling her back, but she ignored him. He was about to go after her when something happened.

His pants fell off, revealing his flame pattern boxers

Everyone got a good laugh, even Axel himself.

After that, unfortunately, Axel didn't stop.

She threatened him she's show everyone his underwear again, but it backfired.

With a smirk he said,

"I didn't know you wanted to get my pants off that badly"

So she hit him.

She finally talked to the principle and asked to wear the boys' uniform shorts.

You'd think the problem was over, but Axel couldn't let that be.

So he stated,

"If you wanted to get into a guy's pants so bad you could've asked me"

There's just no winning…

* * *

><p>I have no idea where this came from, but I like it. I hope everyone likes it too<p> 


	3. Cendrillon

Her shoes snapped twigs as she walked through the dark forest. She had to take that way. It was the only way to get to the beach without anyone seeing her. Why shouldn't anyone see her? Well, she had to wear old clothing. She never really got anything new to wear. She was basically in rags.

She was an orphan.

A nobody.

The night sounds went through the air as she strode down the dirt path. The cool air made her shiver through her thin clothes. The wind blew her messy, spikey blonde hair into her face. She pushed it away.

She stopped for a moment, then looked at the night sky. The full moon hovered over her, illuminating everything. "What wound Xemnas want with me?" she asked herself. "He's never called on me before…"

She shook herself out of her thoughts. She walked quietly, just questioning her caretaker's reasoning. Soon she exited the woods, shaking off any leaves that clung to her. She walked along the beach, admiring the sea. The moon shined on it, making it seem like stars to match the ones in the sky.

Before she knew it she saw a man wearing black. She immediately noticed who it was just by looking at his cold golden eyes and gray hair. "Good" he started. "You've arrived". She simply nodded. "This is very important. The mission I give you you cannot fail" he said. "Wh-What is it?" she asked, her voice shaking.

He grabbed her hand and placed a knife in it. The metal was silver. It was decorated with light yellow flowers that had pink on the tips. The hilt of the knife was black colored and was engraved with a chain pattern.

"I want you to kill the prince" he stated, letting go of both her hand and the knife. Kill someone? She's never killed another person before. And if it's the prince she'll get caught for sure! She'll have her head cut off!

"X-Xemnas I don't want to-"

She was cut off by a gunshot. A bullet went right past her face. Her heart beat rose and she began to sweat a bit. "I didn't say you had a choice. You WILL do it, or die yourself" he said sternly. "Y-Yes…" she choked out, still shocked from the gunshot. Her grip on the knife tightened.

He began walking and motioned her to follow. She followed him, stumbling because her legs felt weak. They got to a road. Roxas was shocked when she saw what was there.

It was a white carriage. Two chestnut colored horses were attached to pull the cart. Another man in black sat in the front, obviously waiting to drive it. His white mask hid his face, but the blur hair gave away who he was. If she weren't anxious about her mission she'd be happy to see it. She stopped being delighted when Xemnas opened the door. "Go. Remember, you have until midnight. If the prince is not killed by then you'll be the one to die" Xemnas said.

She nodded and rushed over. "Change into what's in there. If you show up to his ball like that then you'll be thrown out" he said. She nodded again and got in, sitting on the red seat. He shut the door and the carriage pulled away. The curtains were over the windows. Roxas released her grip on the knife, placing it on her lap. She was trembling, scared.

She had to kill someone.

Someone she didn't know.

Or she'd die.

The carriage hit a bump, making her mind snap back to reality. She looked at the dress hanging on front of her. It was tan with sleeves that sat on the sides of the arm that ran across the low top. In the middle on the top was an X-shaped symbol with arrow heads on the ends. A large bow was in the back. There were white layers on the inside too. She couldn't help but feel happy. It was a simple dress, but it was beautiful. It looked brand new.

And it was for her.

She quickly changed. She encountered some difficulty putting it on. It was a little new to her. She looked at herself, turning to see what she looked like. She smiled and sat down. She noticed a box and picked it up. It had Xemnas' symbol on it.

The "Nobody" symbol.

She opened it. Inside were a few items. There were a pair of shoes. They were transparent like glass and dark colored. She put them on. Also in the box were a pair of gloves, a hair brush, a headband, earrings, and a necklace. She looked at the gloves. They were the same color as the dress and went up to her elbows. The headband was black and had silver symbols on it. The symbols were the same as the one on the dress.

She put the gloves on, brushed her hair, then out the headband on. She looked at the earrings. They were small silver ones. She replaced the small black ones she wore with those. She put on the black and white pearl necklace. She hid the knife in the opening between the bow of her dress and the dress itself, making sure it was concealed.

She was ready for her mission.

Her mission to kill the prince.

.oOo.

He stood there in the main room, watching the servants set everything up with his dark green eyes. He hated when his parents threw parties together. He'd hide somewhere in the castle, but this time he had to be there. It was for him after all.

So he could find a wife.

His parents, the king and queen, were getting old. They wanted him to find a wife soon, so they'd know their kingdom would be able to continue with Axel, then his child.

Axel sighed, running a hand through his red spikey hair as the first on the guests walked in. His parents greeted them. He walked up the twisting stairs to the top and opened a pair of doors. The cold outside air hit his face. He walked over to the edge of the white balcony, leaning on the rail. He watched as carriages carrying people from the kingdom dropped off people. Men and women. None of which he found attractive.

As all of them seemed to disappear a last one pulled up. A woman stepped out of the carriage. He couldn't help but stare at her. She spoke with the driver.

"Prince" a voice said. He turned his attention away to a silver haired servant. "Yes?" he asked. "Everyone has arrived" the silver haired boy stated. Axel nodded. "Thank you Riku. I'll be down there shortly" he said. Riku nodded and left. When the red headed prince looked back the woman and carriage were gone. _'I hope I'll see her inside'_ he thought and turned around. He glanced at the large clock that was on the tower above him before he went inside.

When he got to the ball room everyone clapped when they saw him. The king started saying a few meaningless words. Axel could care less what his father said. He scanned the crowd for the woman he saw before, in the tan dress. All he saw were random, nothing-special people. Before he realized it everyone clapped again and broke up their attention from him to other people.

He went down to where the crowd was, but kept looking for the woman in the tan dress.

.oOo.

Roxas got out of the carriage, almost tripping over the dress. She had to resort to picking it up. "Roxas" a stern voice said. She looked at the driver. "Yes, Saix?" she asked. "I'll be watching. Remember, you have until midnight. That's 12 o'clock" he said. She nodded and Saix drove off.

She walked inside, making sure not to tear her dress. It was crowded. People in sophisticated clothing talked with each other. She would've felt completely out of place any other time, but tonight she fit right in. Lights illuminated everything, making the large room as bright as possible. Decorations were hung up everywhere. It felt like a dream…

Everyone suddenly looked at the top of the stairs. There were a man and woman. The king and queen.

They introduced their son.

The prince.

Her victim.

She looked over the prince from a distance. He had spikey red hair, green eyes, and…tattoos? Two small black tattoos, or birthmarks, were under his eyes. Why'd his parents allow that?

She felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around to come face to face with Saix. Well, face to mask. He was wearing a white mask with Xemnas' symbol on the side. "After you kill the prince come outside" he said. She nodded and he walked away.

Soon everyone broke up, going whatever way they felt. She looked around at everyone. Some of Xemnas' accomplices were there, acting like they were having fun.

But they weren't.

They were there to watch the prince die, and to make sure Roxas fulfilled her mission.

To watch the kingdom fall into sadness and ruin.

Elegant music started playing. People danced with each other, swaying to the rhythm. Roxas watched everyone. She didn't know how to dance, but got the hang on it by watching others. As she watched she was able to keep her composure, making sure every bit of worry and panic was hidden behind a calm face she showed everyone.

Her invisible mask hiding the truth.

.oOo.

He politely declined every woman's request to dance with him. He just wanted to look for the woman in the tan dress. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a pull to her. Curiosity? He hoped he could satisfy his curiosity by finding this woman.

His eyes glanced at all the people in the parlor, until they fell on the one he was looking for. Whatever the reason, she turned to him and looked right at him. Their eyes stayed glued on each other for a long moment. This moment felt like forever. They seemed like the only two in the world

He took a few steps forward, which caused the woman to flinch slightly. As he got closer she seemed to calm down. It felt like approaching a stray animal. One wrong move and it would run away from you. He smiled sweetly at her, causing the blonde woman to flush. Her cheeks became a light shade of pink. He extended a hand out.

"Would you care for a dance?"

The question came out calmly and nicely. She nodded and took his hand, replying:

"I wouldn't mind at all"

Her voice was calm. However there was a slight hint of uneasiness laced into her words that confused him. He asked himself questions inside his own head.

Who was this woman?

Why did she fascinate him so?

.oOo.

She kept her coolness as he asked her to dance with him. She was he had declined every other lady who asked him to dance, and all of a sudden he asked HER? Did he suspect her? Did he know? Did he see the knife? Questions spun around in her head like a shooting star. She felt dizzy asking herself everything.

Her attention fell back onto the prince. She smiled gently and said, "I wouldn't mind at all."

He smiled as she put her hand in his. Before she could make another move she was pulled close into a dancing position. She felt her face heat up. Maybe it was his body heat? She looked down to try and hide her blushing. What was she feeling? The butterflies in her stomach, her face heating up, her heart pounding against her ribcage, being unable to talk… Was this what a murderer felt before they killed someone?

"U-Um…" she stuttered. He looked at her. "I…I'm not good at dancing…" she said. She smiled at her. "I'll lead then" he said. Roxas nodded.

He guided her footsteps and movements, helping her dance. He swayed with her to the grand music playing in the castle. This woman was odd. She seemed too shy to want to come to a party. What's more, her perfume smelled like gunpowder. He questioned as to why, adding on to the numerous questions he had. He stared at her, amazed by her sight. It felt like a force was drawing him close to her.

.oOo.

She avoided eye contact as much as possible. She feared that if she looked into his forest green eyes he'd figure her out. Not at she wouldn't mind a nice man like him to be involved with her feelings…

No! She couldn't! He's her target, someone to be killed. Though, she considered not killing him. Her mind countered with, 'he'd hate you if he knew what you really are.' In the end, she decided it's best to kill him. No one would ever love her, due to her pathetic low status.

But, even with all that, she could clear her mind with the red-headed prince's presence. For a moment, every worry left her. She wanted this happiness to last forever. She wanted to be with him for a long time. She could put on a real smile, just for him.

However, this was all a dream. She wasn't sleeping, but like a dream in would only last the night. By morning it would be over. Her dress would turn back to rags.

Her gaze caught a masked man, Saix. Her heart jumped, realizing she had half forgotten what she was doing. Her tore herself away from her happiness and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

She had ten minutes. In those ten minutes she had to kill Axel, the one she felt comfortable around at the moment.

Ten measly minutes until her dream came to an end.

.oOo.

Axel glanced at the clock on the wall. The party would end soon, and everyone would leave.

Including the woman he felt connected to.

He looked at the stairs, then back at the woman. She had a look of shock on her face. "Are you okay?" he asked. Her expression changed to a smile. "Yes, I'm fine." She replied in her kind tone. Still, her voice hid a feeling that left the young prince uneasy.

He could overlook it for her though.

He smiled at her, causing her face to turn pink again. "Want to see something really nice?" he asked.

.oOo.

She hesitated a moment before following him the stairs. It would be the perfect place for her to kill him. With no one around it would be easy. Just a quick motion with her knife and it would all be over. Picking up the ends of her dress she rushed up the stairs, going several steps at a time to hurry.

She followed him upstairs to a balcony. Above was the large clock. It ticked away, counting down the dream she was in. She didn't want it to end.

.oOo.

Axel smiled and leaned his back on the rail that lined the edges on the balcony. "Isn't this spot nice? When the sun sets you can see everything from here. It's really nice" he said. He looked over at her, expecting to see her smile. She did, but it was a sad smile. He questioned as to why in his mind.

"You know…" he started. She looked at him. "…I didn't get your name. Mine's Axel, but I guess you already knew that…"

Trying to get her to talk felt impossible for whatever reason. She felt far away, untouchable, even if she was right in front of him.

.oOo.

She gathered enough courage to talk to Axel, finally replying, "My name's Roxas." He smiled at her brightly. "Roxas huh? Well, nice to meet you" he said. She didn't say anything, just looked at the taunting clock. Only five minutes left…

Why did it have to end? She liked being around Axel, and now she had to kill him? What did he do wrong to her? Nothing!

He walked over to her and gently put his hand on her face. "Why are you crying Roxas?" he asked in a loving tone. It wasn't until then she felt warm tears run down her cheeks. She hesitantly looked at him. Concern has painted on his face, which made her look down.

She slipped the knife out quietly. She tried to hold back as many tears as possible, only to have them break through the wall she tried to put up in defense. In despair she said,

"I'm sorry Axel…"

She threw herself forward armed with the knife at him, aiming blindly through the tears that streamed out of her eyes.

.oOo.

She was crying. He wanted her to stop. He wanted to see her sweet smile again. He WANTED to make her smile. He wiped away her tears and asked why she was crying. His only response was held back sobs from the blonde.

Her head went down, trying to hide the tears from him. He felt sympathetic and desired to cure her unknown sadness.

Between her weeping her heard the words, "I'm sorry Axel", before she went forward. He felt a sharp pain.

.oOo.

Time seemed to stop for a moment between them. She pulled away, still feeling his breath on her… Probably his last… Holding the knife close she let out more sobs as he held a hand over the wound she inflicted. She took several steps back, crying over what she had done.

If that dream had only lasted longer… She missed that happiness she shared with him. It may have been less than an hour ago, but it felt like forever. Just a dream of a distant memory.

She finally looked up and saw he was still standing, still breathing. He smiled at her and lifted his hand off the wound.

She missed. It was only a cut. It was deep enough to hurt and bleed, but not kill. She gasped, half in relief and half in shock.

Without hesitation she grabbed her headband off her head and tossed it aside, landing where ever it did. She hugged him, not caring if her dress tore at the bottom. He was safe, that was all that mattered. He hugged back, smiling.

Yes, she stabbed him, but she didn't want to. That explained why she was so upset. Now there was nothing that brought her sadness. He got to see that smile again.

And he did for years later

THE END

Wow… most girly, helpless-romantic love story I've ever written… I never want to write anything like this EVER again! It's just practice so…whatever… Yes, it is gender-bend. So what?


	4. Sick Day

Axel was pissed. All day he had been trying to reach his girlfriend and had no answer. He must've called AT LEAST 7 times that morning when she didn't show up to work. She didn't answer any calls last night either. At this point, the red head was starting to worry.  
>Leaning over the counter of the diner he let out a defeated sigh. "Okay," he stated, sounding like he had just lost a race to a turtle with a broken leg. "I give up"<br>A young brunette patted his back. "Don't worry Axel" he said sympathetically. "I'm sure there's a reason Roxas isn't in today. Maybe something came up?"  
>"Like what, Sora?" Axel said in a panic. "Is she cheating on me? Did she spend last night fucking with her new boyfriend behind my back?" the red head stated in pure terror or thinking such a thing.<br>But what if she WAS cheating?  
>Sora sighed and ran a hand through his way-too-super-spikey hair. "Damn Axel," he said. "You sure are insecure..."<br>Axel went from panicked to upset. "Is that why..." he said sadly, trailing off for a moment. "...Is that why she's cheating on me?" he asked. Sora slapped him in the back of the head. "She's not cheating on you Stupid"  
>"How are you so sure?" the taller man asked, dread coming over him once again.<br>"Roxas isn't that kind of girl" Sora said in an informative tone. Axel nodded, realizing that he had been a bit stupid for thinking Roxas would leave him.  
>"Why don't you visit her during your lunch break?" the short male suggested. Axel replied with "Yeah, that's a good idea"<br>o0o0o0o0o He pulled up to his girlfriend's apartment building, keeping his calm. He got out and walked the 3 flights of stairs to Roxas' apartment. Pulling out his spare key he unlocked the door and walked in.  
>As usual, the place was clean. Unlike Axel she wasn't the kind of person to make a mess and not clean up. He walked to her bedroom door, which had been left ajar. Opening the door slowly, so not to make too much noise, he stuck his head in and looked. Roxas was asleep. Scattered all over her bedside table were various medicines. Used issues that had missed the waste basket were lying on the floor not too far from the trash. It finally occured to Axel that Roxas was sick. He mentally yelled at himself for the whole "cheating" idea. The blonde shifted a bit in her sleep, pulling Axel away from his mental yelling and bitching.<br>Roxas let out a few weak coughs before rolling over to face Axel. She didn't open her eyes and fell right back asleep.  
>She never looked THIS bad... She must be really sick...<br>Axel walked over to Roxas and gently shook her awake. It took a minute or so before she opened her eyes. "Hey Roxy" he said. She gave a weak smile. "Hi Axel..." she said, her voice hoarse. "I guess I forgot to call in sick..."  
>She paused a moment to grab a tissue and blow her nose. "I've been sleeping all morning... Damn cold..."<br>He laughed. "You should've at least gotten up to call in sick, Sleepy-head. You had me worried."  
>So she was just sleeping? Axel needs to have more faith in his girlfriend.<br>"Sorry..." she said and smiled. Axel could tell she was going to pass out at this rate.  
>Axel kissed her forehead. "I'll get you an ice pack, okay? I'm gonna take the rest of the day off and take care of you"<br>"So you'll be my nurse huh?" she asked and let out a few coughs. He nodded. "Yeah, something like that."  
>She smirked. "Does that mean you're gonna wear a nurse's outfit?" she asked.<br>Axel chuckled. "No way Roxas" he said. "There's no way I'm walking around in a dress, no matter how funny it is"  
>"But Axel," she said "Laughter is the best medicine"<br>o0o0o0o0o Damn car sickness -_- Well, writing this made ME feel better. 


	5. Akward

Ventus got home from school late. Since Roxas had Axel over he invited Vanitas over. The only thing was, Roxas was no where in the living room. 

"Where'd your sis go?" Vanitas asked and plopped on the couch. The blonde shrugged. "No clue." 

It wasn't until then that they heard a loud thump from upstairs. Both teens stared at each other confused. "What was tha-" 

"No Axel! I don't wanna!" Ventus' sister cried out. 

"You'll be fine Roxas" Axel said. 

"I said no!" 

There was another loud thump. Ventus and Vanitas stared at each other in shock. 

"Get it out Axel!" 

"Just leave it in!" 

"No! I hate it!" 

"Well I like it!" 

Ventus and Vanitas went up the stairs prepared for the worse... 

"Just hold still Roxas!" 

"I don't want it!" 

At this point BOTH Ventus' and Vanitas' faces were bright red. After taking several breaths Ventus swung his sister's bedroom door open. 

Roxas was sitting at her desk trying to get a bow out of her hair, kicking her desk in her frenzy to remove the blue ribbon. "Get it out Axel!" she yelled. 

"No. I told you it makes you look cute." he said. She paused and blushed, then continued to take out the bow. 

The two boys looked at each other completely stunned and flustered. 

How akward... 

If your mind went places, my evil plan worked. :) 


End file.
